User blog:Plotline/My Thoughts on the End of an Era with the Old Applejack
Well, I didn’t know what my first blog post would be about, but considering Applejack was such an instrumental role in Plotline’s development, this is definitely worthwhile to me. First of all, I just want to say that he has been an awesome player and depicted a pretty darn good Applejack, if I do say so myself. Not quite as good as his Soarin’, but pretty darn good indeed! Sure, there were a couple things I didn’t quite agree with his depiction, namely AppleDash shipping and making AJ be a little sadder than what I’d think she’d be in certain scenes, but that’s just me and in the end, they’re small grievances that aren’t really worth running someone down over especially since the old AJ had a phenominally strong depiction of the character in Twitterponies form. Although, if it were me, I’d probably be a bit more inclined to tease RariJack over AppleDash if anything. ^^; Yeah, I wouldn’t make her go fall head over hooves for Plotlnie. Just wouldn’t do that out of respect for Twitterponies. Go figure! But now we say goodbye and move on to the next player for Applejack. As we do this, I reflect to my own times on Twitterponies and where I’ve brought my OC Plotline through it all. AJ was the first Mane character Plotline had a significant interaction with on any level, giving Plotline his job at SAA and making me wake up early to have some Twitterponies fun! I like to think Plotline interacting with AJ so much was a HUGE part of Plotline earning over 900 followers to date and making so many other new friends, including Rainbow Dash, whom has become a late night RP buddy whereas AJ was my day buddy. There were many, many scenes between Plotline and AJ, favorites including the Canterlot trips (or “dates” as so many have come to say), scenes between the two in the Rosalyn Rescue Mission, Plotline’s confession of love to her, AJ talking Plotline down from the roof when he was considering erasing his own existence, and especially the story of AJ’s great grandfather’s necklace. Now, some people have asked me some questions about me/Plotline and Applejack/her player, so, I’d like to answer a few of those. “Do you, the player, have a crush on Applejack and/or her player?” I’ll come right out and say that Applejack is my absolute favorite character from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She’s the down-to-earth, epic big sister of our favorite group of fillies and her personality is one I absolutely love. As for me the player towards her player? No, not at all. If you let your real life splice with an RP life, you’re setting yourself up for trouble and hurt. I’m on Twitterponies for fun, not shipping or anything else like that. I told myself that if the right player came along who or an opportunity with a higher up character that worked for Plotline’s character, only then would I enter into a shipping. Other than that, I was planning on any shipping, particularly since I knew there was almost no chance Plotline would end up with Applejack in the end. Implied/teasing was fine with me for Plotline’s career… for now. ;) “Do you know who the new player is?” No, I don’t, sadly. I’ve got guesses, but that’s all, and they’re very uneducated guesses at that. “Will you continue to tease romance or affection with Applejack?” That’s a tough one. It’s up to the new player, really. I really do like playing up the crush angle with Plotline towards AJ, but if the new AJ is uncomfortable with it, then that’s that. This also likely means that scenes between the two are probably going to be fewer and far between. Although, I DO hope that the new player will have new hours so Plotline can RP with AJ more often and we can get used to one another… if we haven’t otherwise under their other accounts. ^^; “How do you feel about the change personally?” I’m pretty sad about it because I’ve gotten used to one style of AJ and we’re probably not going to have that ever again. However, I’m also excited for the possibilities of the new AJ and what fun we’ll have! That’s the mindset everyone should take, I think. “Were you ever considered for the role of Applejack?” Probably not. ^^; Would I like to play the part of a mane? Of course I would. I like to think that I’m competent enough of an RPer to pull it off and around often. Then again, I may not be considered for a role like that any time soon. If I am, fine, if not, also fine. It’d be a great honor to play a Mane Character one of these days, but right now I’m having fun as Plotline! And that ends the questions that I’ve been asked. I’d like to close by giving a big thank you to the old AJ, a.k.a. Soarin’, and a hearty welcome and my well wishes to the new AJ, whom may reveal themselves or not. I hope you enjoy your time as AJ and that AJ and Plotline can have much more fun in the future! I know you’ll do great! Cheers; Plotline the player Category:Blog posts